A Normal Class-D
A Normal Class-D is a Class-D Personal in the SCP Foundation. He is known for leaking SCP documents(which include some of Dr. Cubano's lost experiment tapes), as well as always surviving SCP tests by tricking the scientists. Appearance Currently, A Normal Class-D is obviously, A Class-D. Meaning he is in the classic Class-D Personal suit. He also has black spiky hair. Early Years A Normal Class-D was caught smoaking wed and was arrested by police. He was told he could either serve life in prison or serve life at the SCP foundation. He wishes he would have picked prison. In The SCP Foundation A Normal Class-D was very good friends with Dr. Cubano. Dr. Cubano was responsible for A Normal Class-D's promotion to a janitor in the foundation, which is likely the reason for their friendship. The Prank Dr. Cubano convinced him that the foundation was actually a underground fast food restaurant while promoting A Normal Class-D to janitor. A Normal Class-D went in the facility as A Normal Janitor believing this. However, after learning that the SCP Foundation was NOT a fast food restaurant, A Normal Class-D attempted to book it out of the facility. However, the Foundation managed to capture him. After being captured, A Normal Janitor was demoted back to A Normal Class-D, He hated Dr. Cubano from then on for pranking him so badly. Dr. Cubano's Death After A Normal Class-D heard about Dr. Cubano's death, he was heartbroken, and remembered all the good times they had. He changed his mind on the fast food prank and thought it was really funny. After hearing most of Dr. Cubano's research was taken away, he used his skills in tricking the scientists to leak the documents. The Foundation is now trying to kill him off through more SCP tests, but are still unable to due to his pure skill. Insanity Recently, A Normal Class-D started to go insane from the stress of surviving multiple SCP tests a day. So much so that he started "Yeeting His Meat" to pictures of Hen tee to relieve the stress. One day, a guard from the Internal Security Department(ISD) saw A Normal Class-D yeeting his meat. He reported this to the head of the ISD, Dr. DJ, who took A Normal Class-D's Hen tee away. This made things even worse, since without a way to relieve the stress, A Normal Class-D became a ticking time bomb. Combined with the ever-decreasing amount of Class-D's from SCP-173's bloodlust, A Normal Class-D wasn't going to stay sane much longer. Finally, A Normal Class-D snapped, killing the only other Class-D's that were left in his group. When Dr. DJ came in to stop him, A Normal Class-D almost killed him in an attempt to escape, but was stopped by Alex, who tazed him. When A Normal Class-D woke up, Dr. DJ, instead of killing him, returned his Hen tee. While the reason he wasn't killed and his current whereabouts are unknown, some suggest the reason he wasn't killed is that A Normal Class-D became A Normal SCP. Another, less popular theory, is that A Normal Class-D became a member of the ISD due to his brutal methods of killing. Most Known Tests Being a Class-D means you're a subject of many tests, especially for A Normal Class-D. Some of the most known ones are: * SCP-173 1: A Normal Class-D manages to wink at him and fool the scientists at their plan. * SCP-173 2: A Normal Class-D puts a little stick in between his eyes for him to not blink. * SCP-049: A Normal Class-D uses plungers to climb up a wall, avoiding 049. * SCP-096: A Normal Class-D enters in backwards, making him not look at SCP-096's face. * SCP-106: A Normal Class-D brings in a skateboard and does a Manual + Kickflip 280 + BS Revert + Manual. Tony Hawk Pro Skater Style. * SCP-113: A Normal Class-D attempts to prove he is both male and female at the same time. Somehow he manages to succeed and does not interact with 113. * SCP-4158: HE FUCKING ATE BIG FUCKING CHARLIES EXTRA LIMBS WHICH FORCED HIM ON THE FUCKING MOVE Category:SCP Foundation